


Haze.

by ladyromanova



Series: one-word challenges [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Metavengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyromanova/pseuds/ladyromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker wasn't easy to dispirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze.

Peter came to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s not-so-secret-anymore headquarters approximately once a week, asking if his application had been reviewed - asking if he was avenger-material.  Fury had flat-out rejected him on numerous occasions, but nothing seemed to dishearten the boy in the red and blue suit (that Tasha thought looked extremely uncomfortable, but didn’t particularly feel like asking about; she didn’t want any… _details_ ).

One fateful day, Peter happened upon a different agent than the usual navy-uniformed-brood: 

The archer, Clint Barton.

Clint was always up for a good prank, no matter how stupid (and he wasn’t very good at thinking about the probable consequences of his actions - outside of missions, of course).

(Un)fortunately, Peter was his next target. Some gullible kid from the city in a full-body leotard asking if he could be a superhero? Oh, it was too good to be true.

Of  _course_  he’d been accepted into the group!  
…if he could pass a few simple tests, that was.

It started off with the Tony test:  
\- perch on the fridge, try not to blink (it ruined the effect)  
\- make bird noises when Tony came for coffee at 3 a.m. (bonus points if he spills the coffee on himself)

Then the Steve test:  
\- hide (bonus points if on ceiling)  
\- use remote to turn the tv on whenever Steve walked through the living room

The Natasha test:  
\- just don’t  
\- stay out of her way

The Thor test:  
\- (try to) steal Mjolnir  
\- good luck on that one, buddy

And finally, the Bruce test:  
\- get him hulked up  
\- jump on his back  
\- stay on for ten seconds

Once the objectives were complete (and a poor VERY beat up spidey as a result of the  _multiple_ attempts at the finale), Natasha came upon Clint giving Pete a high-five (and a  _particularly shiny_  gold star sticker).

Sure, the Spiderman thing was weird.  
But Clint carelessly giving away something metallic? That was unheard of.

“Good work, Spideybro! You passed those tests with flyin’ colors,” Clint exclaimed with a grin (and a rather mischievous glint in his eyes)

“…tests? what tests?” Natasha eased herself into the conversation.

Clint threw her some desperate “please-don’t-ruin-this-for-me-it-was-just-a-joke-c’mon-Nat-PLEASE-just-be-cool” looks.

…but someone had to break it to the kid.   
And Clint was taking these pranks too far.

Tasha had a feeling Spiderman would brew up some nice revenge to take him down a notch.

And he  _definitely_  didn’t disappoint.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> art by lordbarton


End file.
